Taped!
by CryMeaMountain
Summary: "Real life is nothing like what we read. It's all about society; how you act, what you wear, what you say, what you do. It's hard to be considered normal, and it's easy to be labeled a freak. But, you can always try" "Lu-chan! That was so poetic!" Lucy and Levy start they journey towards popularity, come hot guys or jealous girlfriends. High school AU NALU [Rewrite!]
1. The hell?

**So… I was studying for midterms, doing the work our physics' teacher asked for us to do in the weekend and… listening to small town throwdown and suddenly KABOOOM! Idea to re-write Crap and cops. Hope you like!**

 **.**

 **XxXxX**

.

A certain pink haired boy was leaning against his locker as if he was waiting for something, when he spotted a certain white haired girl who was putting her stuff in her locker a few meters was beautiful, with short, silky white hair and light blue eyes. He went to greet her.

"Hi!" The pinkette said with a smile in his face.

"Hi honey!" The girl smiled, her thick eyelashes dark with makeup "Sorry about cancelling the date, I had something to do"

"Don't worry Lisanna" He helped her with her bag "Do you want to do something today?"

Lisanna smiled "Would you like to go shopping with me? I heard there was a new clothing store opening next to that restaurant you like…?"  
"OH!" His smile turned bigger if possible. "Can we go buy a pizza there? I'm hungry!"  
"No" Her smile suddenly disappeared "I don't want to go eating with you again until you learn how to get most of the food on your mouth and not on my clothes."

"But I'm hungry!"

"Suck it up"

The pair walked off towards the entrance of the building, ignoring the stares they received as

always…

"Lu-chan, did you see that?"

A small blue haired girl poked a blonde one. They were both hiding behind a wall, looking towards where the most famous pairing in all Magnolia High had disappeared.

"I did Levy-chan!" The blonde giggled and walked away from the scene, the bluenette following her.

"Their relationship is not as good as it used to be! Maybe they are going to break up soon? Oh! You have Natsu in science, right? Maybe they will pair you off, and he will start to notice you, and then he will ask you out, and you will say yes, and everyone will see you are the best person on earth, and then you'll marry him, and have 33 kids and…!"

"Levy-chan!" The blonde whined. "That won't happen! Besides, what's with that number?"

Levy giggled "Oh Lucy, you know it will! Eventually…"  
Both girls walked off towards their lockers. Levy McGarden was a small, cute blue haired girl with coffee eyes, a charming demeanor and a great love for books. She was a junior at Magnolia High, the same school as her bestie Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy was big-boobied (let's be honest), stubborn, sweet and kind girl. She, even with her great figure, was used to wear baggy clothes, and sometimes they mixed up her gender (well, until they got a look at her face). She had blonde hair in a side ponytail and chocolate eyes, with the same amount of love for books as Levy.

Lucy grimaced and threw her books inside her locker, Levy doing the same. "I don't think it'll ever happen, Levy"

"But Lu-chan!" The bluenette pulled her hand and they also walked outside the school with the masses, getting lost between so many people.

"We need to change things! We only have two years left of high school, and we always do the same! Read, read, study, dance, read, read…"

"Are you saying reading is bad?"

"No!" Levy shook her head. "I'm just saying we should change our routine a little bit!" Her eyes brightened. "How about we go shopping?"

"Nuh, we still don't have enough money"

"Uhh… to the club?"

"I don't want to be violated again, thanks"

"Uh… Oh! How about…!"

"No, Levy-chan" Lucy pulled them away and they started walking towards the door "I promise we will we do something, but we have exams soon! And remember that project we have to do in MMP?"

"Mas Media Productions? What?"

"Huh" The blonde looked away in embarrassment "I don't know"

"Eh? Then why did you say that?"  
"I just remember we have to record something…"  
"A documentary?"

"Something like that" Lucy pulled out her keys to open the doors to the dorms.

"Want me to search up the homework in MGB?"

"Sure"

MGB was the most famous blog in all Magnolia High. They knew that the last two letters stood up for Gossiping Blog, but the first one was a mystery. In there you could find any kind of information regarding the school, be it the last rumor, some strange fact, ghost stories, a small biography of one student, the latest mistake of one of the nine or the top ten ranking of students or even the homework.

"Oh, here it is!" Levy tapped something on her phone and a monotone female voice.

" _The only homework you will be receiving for the rest of the year is just the main project_ " It spoke "I _t is the 95% of your final grade, and the one I deem the best will be sent to FairyTail Productions to be reviewed._ "

"Holy cows! FairyTail Productions?!" Both girl's mouths dropped and Lucy almost let her keys go. FairyTail Productions was a big chain of TV shows, dramas, the like. The most populars they had released were Drama at High school, Dragons and Princesses and the best hit yet, The high society. They were all loved by the public, and even Lucy and Levy liked to watch them

"What's it about?!" Lucy asked as Levy scrolled down the page and read the next sentences.

"Ohh, here it is… Discuss a video Project… Minimun People in each team should be of two… the topic of the video can go from birds and horses to rock to a High school comedy."

As soon as the words left her lips Lucy froze, and Levy sent a smirk her way.

"Oh Lu-chan~? How about we…!"  
"NO!" They both walked into their dorm. It was really cozy actually, two bedrooms, a small living room, a kitchen and a full bathroom, with a big window that let them both look towards the city. In the night it looked absolutely beautiful.

"B-but!" Levy pouted "It'll be perfect! Oh, I already know the tittle: How to make a normal student the last addition to the nine, or maybe the ten!"

The nine were the group of the most popular girls and boys in all Magnolia High. The last one in the male ranking was Loke Lates, a orange haired womanizer, followed by Gajeel Redfox, the muscled man in the boxing club, Jellal Fernandes, the silent but charming blue haired boy, and always fighting for the first place -even though they didn't knew- were Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel, the school's football aces. They always fought, but anyone could see they were good friends.

In the female ranking in last place was the beauty of the swim team, Juvia Loxar, then the kind and cute Lisanna Strauss -who, honestly, used a little bit too much of make up-, then the feared girlfriend of Jellal, Erza Scarlet, president of the student council, and at the top was Mirajane Strauss, the idol for many girl in school and also an actress at FairyTail Productions, starring in Drama at High School.

Lucy sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to convince her best friend, and spoke in a nervous tone.

"Alright, we will do it. Just, let's talk it a bit okay?"  
"YES!" Levy jumped in the sofa, a smile in her face. She really loved drama, and probably she would enjoy this more than Lucy would.

They both sat in the bean bags, Lucy with a cup of chocolate in her left hand and Levy with a tea one on her right.

"Okay, what would you like to do?"  
"Well, we are going to make you one of the nine, so we need to work like in those extreme makeover shows we used to watch." She giggled at the face Lucy did and then smirked.

"Then we have to get you a boyfriend…"

"Oh, No! I might be in for this, but who said you could mess with my love life?!"

"'come on Lu-chan! If we get you a boyfriend from the top ten, then your popularity will be assured" Levy added. "It doesn't have to be Natsu, so you can relax"

"B-But still!" Lucy blushed at the mention of her crush. "I don't want to suddenly be asked out by one of them, and I wouldn't even know what to do…"

"Nah it's easy. I will work in that!"

"...I have an idea"

"Huh?"

"I do everything you ask me to, dress up, act, whatever, and you do it with me!"  
"WHAT!?" Her squeak bounced in the walls, and it was Lucy's turn to smirk.

"I think it's only fair if we do it together. Aren't we best friends Levy-chan? Are you going to… fed me to the wolves?"

"N-No! B-but… me? I-I…" By that point the roles had reversed and Levy was now a stammering mess.

"Hmm? Then we aren't doing it. I thought you would want to, oh I don't know, maybe get a boyfriend too? Maybe the captain of the boxing club?"

"Shut up!" Levy blushed and hid her face in her hands.

"So you want to or not?"  
"I do!"

"Then we start tomorrow!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Did you knew Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima? I didn't!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

It was Saturday. Oh, sweet Saturday, where Lucy could finally sleep off for all the extra hours she was awake in the rest of the week, wake up at mid-afternoon, eat those sweet pancakes Levy did for her, watch tv until her eyes grew sore…

"Oh~LU-CHAN! WAKEY WAKEY, NO TIME FOR WAITING!" But no, this time she was woken up by her insensible of a best friend jumping on her bed at nine in the morning. Who wakes up at nine in the morning on a saturday, anyways?

"Lev… five more minutes…" She mumbled and hid her face in her pillow, trying and failing to ignore her best friend.

"Nuh! You are getting your pretty ass off this bed in this minute 'cause we have some shopping to do!"

"...pping?" Her voice was muffled by her pillow.

"We are getting new clothes!"

 _What the hell had she gotten herself into?_


	2. Part one: Anarchy

**Hehehehe. Can't believe I just posted chapter one and here I am with the second one. Oh well, thanks to (I hadn't thanked you before, sorry!) TypeYourNameHere, ThatWeirdGirlOverThere, NoraRabbit. Kawaii-Turtles, SingingAngel327 and chocolateowo!**

 **Chapter two: Anarchy.**

Notes: Recording!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apparently, Mashima owns Fairy Tail**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter two part one: Anarchy

.

"Nuh! You are getting your pretty ass off this bed in this minute 'cause we have some shopping to do!"

"...pping?" Her voice was muffled by her pillow.

"We are getting new clothes!"

What the hell had she gotten herself into?

.

"How about this top? I think it'll go well with those shorts over there"

"Levy, for the last time, we came here to look for clothes to make us look good, not slutty"

"It's not slutty Lu-chan! See?" Levy pointed to a picture on one of the walls in the store, where a female model in the same look Levy was giving to Lucy.

"Oh God, we're not dressing like that!" And with the last pull Lucy managed to drag Levy away from Victoria Secret, and towards a more normal store.

"Aww, I think those would have suited you Lu-chan" And now they were checking out the autumn season of Forever21.

"Well, how about that cute shirt over there?" The two girls wasted whatever money they had left buying a new wardrobe for both of them. Cute dresses, tops, jeans, shorts, sneakers, everything that could be considered 'fashion' was thrown into a bag and they walked back to their apartment with at least six bags each.

That, ladies, is what it means to go on a shopping spree.

"Alright, we have everything we need. What now?"

"Well, now we start the magic!" Levy ran to her room and grabbed the camera that sat in her desk, turning it on.

.

.0.

Recording #1 8-9-19

 _" Hi, I'm Levy!" She stepped into the camera's vision and waved. _

"Uh? Levy? What are you doing?" Lucy walked into her bedroom, and gasped once she saw the camera.

"Oh, that one there is Lucy. I call her Lu-chan! We're besties!" The bluenette giggled and Lucy hid behind her. "What the hell, Levy?"

"Come on Lu-chan! Act normal!" Levy poked her friend and Lucy sighed. "I think I don't want to do this anymore"

"Aww, don't be like that! Let's go to the Living!" They both walked towards the living room where they had left all of their bags.

"I'm going to start introductions, you alright with that?" The bluenette sat on one of the bean bags and Lucy did the same, nodding. "Okay, this is for the project of Mass Media Productions. Our video is going to be about turning this beautiful bestie" she pointed towards Lucy "into one of the nine"

"Well, it won't be the nine if we join. You are also in this"

"Nah, don't worry, we will think about that later. Now" She moved the camera that had been pointing at her towards the couch, who held all of their bags. "We have completed the first step: getting materials for -drum roll please- a extreme makeover!"

"At least I know I won't be using this until we are ready" Lucy sighed and looked away from the camera. Levy set it in the table where it pointed to both of them, and walked towards her friend.

"Who said that Lu-chan?" She smirked "Tomorrow we are going out, and we are using those clothes"

"WHAT!?" Her face looked alarmed. "But… I'm not ready…"

"That's why, tomorrow we are going to start to get used to them." Levy smiled softly and patted Lucy on her head as she pouted. "So let's get some sleep. But before we have to find a camera that we can carry without people looking at us. I know there should be a store around here…"

"Alright, alright, we will go out tomorrow, just…" she gulped and looked away "stop filming!"

"Okay!" Levy stood up to reach for the camera.

"Well, tomorrow we will film another part of project… hey Lu? We need a name for this operation!"

"JUST TURN IT OFF!"

.

.

.

.

"I don't want to do this anymore, really"

" COME ON LU! JUST GET HERE ALREADY!"

"LEVY! I'M BESIDE YOU! JUST BECAUSE I CAN'T RUN IN HEELS DOESN'T MEANS I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"WAA! DON'T SCREAM AT ME!"

"BUT YOU STARTED!"

"NUH"

"WHO CARES!"

" I don't!"

"Fine, alright." The blonde breathed in deeply. To be honest, they had decided to go out in the morning, but since Levy had gotten her some heels to go with her outfit she wasn't able to walk, and the stress was getting to them.

"Okay Lu-chan, while you practice how to walk in those things" She pointed to her feet "I'll ask you questions for our great plan! How was it named?" The bluenette sat in the floor and pulled out her phone.

"How about: Levy's Attempts To Humiliate Lucy?" The blonde tried putting a foot in front of the other but stumbled.

"I got it! Levy's Attempts to Make Lucy Popular!" Levy turned on the camera on her phone and recorded Lucy's attempts at walking.

"Hmm L...A...M...L...P…. how about LAMP for short?" The blonde didn't notice the camera pointing her way and continued working on her feet.

Levy nodded as she wrote down on her phone "Alright, plan LAMP is in action! First question: what kind of music do you like?"

"Hmm, a little bit of everything I guess" Lucy finally moved from her spot with the help of the table. "I'm not picky"

"Well, we have to pick you a style! Next one: taking out the five boys from the nine, which boy in the top ten would you date?" Levy pulled the MGB app from her phone (whoever it was that owned the thing had to be pretty important; they even had an app!) and scrolled down on the list.

"I don't know any of them. And I wouldn't date them to begin with."

"How about this: I tell you the names, you rate them!" And without waiting for Lucy to answer she started.

"Hibiki?"

"Uhh… eight?"

"Lyon Vastia?"

"Five"

"Alzack"

"Don't even mention him; he is with Bisca"

"Oh, right. I forgot" Levy giggled "They are cute together"

"I know," Lucy stripped her feet of her heels, deciding to try them another time. She sat on the couch "Next?"

"Laxus?"

"Oh God no. Mira would kill me, you know they like each other a little too much" Levy nodded and ignored the blonde man. Really, they had ran into a make out session between the two more times that they could count.

"Elfman? He is the last one" She sat next to Lucy.

"I guess… I would give him a 3" She shook her head. "To 'man' for me"

"Right. Well, from what you said we should try first with Hibiki, then with Lyon and then with Elfman, as a back up plan. Do you have any other ideas?" Silence floated in the air as they both thought. Suddenly Lucy smiled. "How about Loke? I know he is a womanizer and all that, but if we somehow manage to stay with him for a while longer than the rest he will have to introduce us to his friends"

"I guess he is also okay, he is the last one of the before Gajeel" Lucy wiggled her eyebrows at Levy. "And maybe we can also squeeze a date or two out of him~?"

"Oh, shut up Lu-chan!" Levy blushed and looked away. "Our goal for next week will be for you to seat in the stairs"

"The stairs?! Are you crazy?!" Lucy's eyes widened "I can't do that! Only the girls from the nine seat there!" Lucy raised her arms as if to prove her point. "I won't do that!"

"So you say Lu-chan, but we spent the morning in our dorm because you can't walk in heels. You are going to seat in the stairs by the end of the week" The dark glare she sent Lucy's way stopped the whine that was about to leave from her lips, and she nodded.

"Lu-chan, tomorrow is Monday. First day of plan LAMP!"

.

 **XxXxX**

 **Since I hadn't updated anything of this fic from long ago I cut a small part from chapter two, next one should be out by tomorrow or Wednesday. Please review!**


End file.
